It's For You
by Naisa
Summary: Spoilers for series 10 episode 1. As Daisy gazes at her Lancelot lying on the morgue table, she doesn't know if she can do this, she doesn't know how to cope. But then a piece of paper found in Sweets' pocket gives her new strength and a chance to hear his goodbye and the words he never had the opportunity to say. One shot.


_So I expect everyone was as upset and devastated as I was when we saw our beloved Sweets die in the series 10 premiere. How could the writers do that to us and the other characters! At a loss of what to do afterwards and not really in the mood to do uni work I decided to write a little something for Sweets. _

_Occasionally I post fanfic stories in which characters that have died write letters to other characters sometime before their death, saying the words they never managed to say and I decided to do one of those for our Sweets._

_Despite writing lots of fanfic before this is the first Bones one I've written, I don't think it's the best "letter" story I've done but I just had to do something for Sweets. I hope you enjoy it, please review :)_

* * *

><p><span>It's For You<span>

_"Stuck in the light of day  
>Waiting for answers<br>A seed that grew into branches  
>Another page has turned, ended a letter<br>Come on home and return to the canvas of life"_

_- Epica, Canvas of Life_

Daisy had never understood the phrase "the air was heavy with grief" but now she felt its weight bearing down on her and everyone in the room, close to crushing her bones, she understood it perfectly. No one mentioned the weight that pressed down on their shoulders however as they silently set to work on the remains of the unfortunate victim killed in a parking lot just hours before.

Only of course it wasn't just a victim, today it wasn't a stranger on a cold metal slab. It was Lance Sweets, co-worker and friend for so many years. No one said it but everyone's minds kept going back to the fact that it was Sweets lying before them. They couldn't help it, every time they looked into his unseeing eyes they felt the terrible jolt of realisation that Sweets was dead.

Daisy was shaking. She was determined to find out who had done this to her Lancelot but now she was here she didn't know if she could do it, it was all too much. At the moment they were just emptying his pockets, they hadn't even started cutting him open yet, and simply the thought of it made bile rise up in her throat.

She was about to walk out, claiming that she needed a bit of fresh air, because death was suffocating her, even though she knew if she walked out now she would probably never walk back in again, when Cam unfolded a piece of paper from Sweet's pocket and broke the silence for the first time. She turned to Daisy, a small frown of confusion on her face.

"It's for you," she said, holding the piece of paper out to her. Daisy looked down at it for a moment and could see it was a letter, a letter to her from him. She took it from Cam with shaking hands, her vision blurring with tears.

She had to know what it said.

"I'll be right back," she whispered, not waiting for anyone to respond as she hurried from the morgue. She didn't go far though, she felt drained of energy and emotion, her legs weren't working properly. Quickly finding a chair tucked away in a corner, Daisy sat down and, still shaking, started to read the letter.

_Dear Daisy,_

_I am writing this for you and our child. When I found out you were having a baby I was so happy, but I was also so scared. Scared of being a father and terrified that I might not always be there for both of you. I hope you never have to read this, but my job isn't always sitting safe and snug in an office. I've been close to death before, I've seen it so many times and sometimes I fear that it is breathing down my neck. I felt that more than ever when the Gravedigger was murdered in front of me, and somehow I feel it again after I found out you were pregnant. I don't want to go, I don't want to leave you all alone, but I know it's not in my power to decide when I go and occassionally that time feels terrifyingly close. So I decided, just in case we don't end up growing old together, I should write something down to remind you of how much I love you and our child._

_Whatever you believe in, I want you to know that I am missing you already, but I haven't really left and I will never stop loving you. I hope it was quick, I would like to think it was heroic maybe, and I hope that you will keep smiling despite what has happened, because I love your smile. I hope you can tell our child as they grow up that I was a Dad they could be proud of, but I hope more than anything that I can be there for both of you, and this letter is nothing more than a moment of paranoia as I work late one night and think about how everything is changing._

_Since I set eyes on you I fell in love with you, even though things haven't always been easy. The time I left you was the greatest mistake I had ever made, but I am glad we found each other again and we can have a family together. The thought of that happening would have scared me witless once and I have to admit it still does, but I know that this will be the best thing that has ever happened to me. Despite the fear that I feel when I think of you and the baby I will one day hold in my arms I cannot stop smiling and I can't remember when I last felt happier. I hope the world will let me stay as long as I can so I can cherish every moment with you and our child, but that is out of my control. Sending you this message however is not. It might seem stupid and old fashioned but I am going to keep this letter in my pocket always just in case something happens to me, and then you can know that even as I died or as I lie in a coma that I was still loving you._

_Tell the others that they were like family to me, the best family I could ever have dreamed of. When I came here I didn't have a family but Booth, Brennan and the others reminded me that I am not alone. The years I have been working at the Jeffersonian have been the best in my life and they probably don't realise how much they meant to me but I hope you know how much you mean to me. Everything I have done I did it for them and I did it for you. I just hope it will never have to end in you reading this letter, but if you do I am so sorry that I had to say goodbye this way. _

_Remember Daisy to never stop being who you are, because you are beautiful and amazing and I wish that every day I will be lucky enough to look into your eyes and tell you that. Never forget that I love you. Stay strong._

_From your very own,_

_Lancelot._

Daisy pressed the letter up to her face, it still smelt of Sweets somehow. She could feel him loving her even now. Tears poured down her face but now she knew she had to be brave, brave for him. She was going to find out what happened to him, and make the person who killed him pay. Nothing was going to stop her now.

With a still shaking hand she put the letter in her pocket, stood up, took a deep breath and wiped her eyes before walking back into the morgue.

When she walked in everyone looked up at her, concern and sorrow in their eyes.

"Are you all right?" Brennan asked.

Daisy smiled, the bravest smiled she could muster, knowing that Lancelot would love it, "Yes, I'm fine. I can do this." She said, more to herself than the others, because she knew she had to do this, she had to serve justice for her precious Lancelot and their child. She was scared just like he was, but now she could be brave just like him.


End file.
